Cue Ball
'Cue Ball Donnely'In Back to the Future: The Game - Episode 1: It's About Time, Edna Strickland refers to him as Mr. Donnely. was a member of Irving "Kid" Tannen's gang. He worked as a chef at a soup kitchen and, in the speakeasy below it, as a piano player. His nickname "Cue Ball" is a slang term used to address a bald man, which he was. Biography As of June 13, 1931, Cue Ball worked the front desk of the Sisters of Mercy Soup Kitchen. He pulled out his gun if someone who wasn't an employee tried to go behind the counter. Finding the soup to be distasteful, he tried to enhance the taste (with no success). During the afternoon of June 13, Marty and Emmett Brown arrived in hopes of getting some barrels of alcohol from the kitchen. After observing which barrels contained alcohol, Marty sent a signal for the barrels to go down into the basement (having rigged it so the barrels instead go onto the table), while Cue Ball was spicing up the soup. Edna Strickland came for some soup to deliver to the Stay Sober Society which he gave her (not knowing that barrels provided, contained alcohol). 5:00 that afternoon, Cue Ball, along with Matches went to the Hill Valley Courthouse to apprehend Arthur McFly (who answered a subpoena). When Marty intervened and told Arthur to run, Cue Ball hit Marty in the head briefly knocking him out. They brought him to El Kid (Much to Kid's dismay) to find out what Arthur told the DA. Cue Ball used Chloroform to render Arthur unconscious. Marty followed along and hid in a crate (which Cue Ball brought in). Marty managed to get each member of the gang out of the way (Cue Ball went upstairs to get a new fuse after the El Kid sign shorts out and was trapped in the secret freight elevator between floors). As of August 25, 1931, Cue Ball played the piano for singer Trixie Trotter at El Kid. He also had to drag an angered Ernest Philpott out of the speakeasy. Later that night, Cue Ball and the rest of Kid's gang were arrested. Sometime afterwards, Cue Ball would get out early after providing incriminating evidence against Kid (the info was never specified). As of October 12, 1931, he was hired by Arthur to work at Hill Valley High School by delivering various items to the Hill Valley Science Expo. Cue Ball later remarked that he liked being on the right side of the law. In the afternoon of that day, he was encountered by Marty (who was trying to get some info which could get Trixie fired from the Expo). Cue Ball ranted about Trixie as she tried to deny her less than savory past, and revealed that he had one of many racy photo postcards that Trixie had posed for. Marty managed to convince him into giving up a photo, as well as getting some algae cakes from him. Shortly after, Cue Ball discovered that Trixie got fired from the Expo and mentioned his anger at whoever was responsible. The next day, Cue Ball kept an eye out at the Expo to prevent any trouble from stirring up. Several times, he had to keep Marty from harassing Dr. Jacques Douteux (who was really Citizen Brown). Cue Ball's fate after the 1930s is unrevealed. He mentioned at El Kid that he would like to go to Carnegie Hall in New York and become a concert pianist, in which he has shown that he had considerable skill. Appearances *''Back to the Future: The Game'' **''Back to the Future: The Game - Episode 1: It's About Time'' **''Back to the Future: The Game - Episode 2: Get Tannen!'' **''Back to the Future: The Game - Episode 4: Double Visions'' **''Back to the Future: The Game - Episode 5: OUTATIME'' Reference Category:Individuals Category:The Game Category:1931